She Walked Away
by lovinjerryt
Summary: Hinata snaps and runs away. Who does she meet? songfic! AU NaruHina


**Haha, there are big scary Japanese lawyers and big scary American lawyers outside my window, brandishing their handcuffs, sOOooo:**

**_I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Barlowgirl._ There, they went away. **

**--**

_She couldn't take one more day,_

_Home was more her prison now,_

"Hinata, come here this instant!" Hyuuga Hiashi summoned his daughter. "Hai, Otousan?" Hinata answered, her bare feet lightly slapping the floor as she entered her father's study. "Neji is going to the training field, and you shall escort him." "Hai, Otousan." "You are dismissed, but lunch is nearly ready, so come straight back." "Hai."

_Independence called out,_

_She had to get it._

'Why doesn't he ever ask anyone else?' Hinata fumed in her head. 'Why does he always ask me?' "Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, waving his arm over his head. Hinata looked up, her eyebrows still furrowed in anger. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, running over to Hinata with a worried look in his eyes. "Yes, I'm sick of always doing what my father says, without complaint. It's always 'Hinata, do this' or 'Hinata, do that,' as if 'no' isn't even in my vocabulary! D-do I ever s-see him saying 'Neji, do this' or 'Hanabi, do that,'? **_N-no_**!" Hinata started to cry, "M-maybe I w-want to b-be myself without having t-to get up and do what my father asks in the m-middle of w-writing something!" Hinata was full out sobbing now, and Naruto looked astonished at the quiet, shy, and sweet Hinata-chan all of a sudden opening up to him. She had plunked herself down on the ground and had her face in her hands, crying harder than ever. He sat down next to her and tried to comfort her by patting her on the back. "It's okay, Hinata," "N-no, it's not. I have to go home now." She stood and wiped off her face, then ran home.

_A fight was all she needed,_

_To give her reason…_

"You're late." Hiashi stated. "So?" Hinata's voice was chipped and hard, like ice. "Lunch started five minutes ago. Hanabi-san's almost finished." "Oh, so now it's all about Hanabi?" "I never said that!" Hiashi stood up quickly, knocking over his chair. "Seems like it, the way you are always talking about her!" Hinata's voice was still colder than the snow that fell during the Konoha winters. "Hn, it must be all about Uzumaki Naruto, then, the way you talk about him in your room to your stuffed fox." Hanabi piped up. Hiashi's face hardened. "Shut **_UP_**, Hanabi!" Hinata screamed, her eyes filling quickly with unshed tears. "You do _not_ talk to your sister that way. Come here." Hiashi growled, his tone low and menacing. "**_No_**." Hinata growled back, her tone equally low and menacing. She turned on her heel and stormed right back out the front door of the Hyuuga compound, slamming the door behind her.

_She slammed the door with no goodbye,_

_and knew that it was time._

Hinata went around the side of the house to her room, where, earlier that morning, she had left the window open. She climbed in, grabbed a backpack and threw a few outfits into it. She then grabbed her stuffed fox and threw it on top of the clothes and climbed back out the window, headed towards the forest. When she was passing Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, Naruto stepped out, saying, "That was good ramen, old man, I'll be coming back tomorrow!" Hinata did not see him, or stop in time, and ran into him. The sudden stop knocked her off balance, and she fell to the ground. "I'm sorry, are you hurt in any way-- Hinata, where are you going?" He asked as he helped her up. As if to answer, a single tear ran down her cheek as she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Oh… I see. We'll talk later. Come with me."

_And now she's driving too fast,_

_She didn't care to glance behind,_

_And through her tears she laughed,_

'_It's time to kiss the past goodbye'_

"…Nani?" Naruto called to the girl running swiftly behind him. "It's time to kiss the past goodbye! That's what I said," Hinata shouted back.

_I'm finally on my own_

_Don't try to tell me 'no'_

_There's so much more for me_

_Just watch what I will be_

_She walked away,_

_Couldn't say why she was leavin'_

"Why did you leave your family, Hinata-chan, you're worrying me. Are you sick?" Naruto asked. "No, I'm not sick, and I would rather not talk about it," Hinata responded, her voice laden with tears "All right, but remember, if you wanna talk to me, I'll listen," he responded "Arigatou, Naruto-kun,"

_She walked away,_

_She left all she had believed in_

Hinata was leaning against a log in the training field talking, just talking. "I left everything, Naruto-kun, everything. I even left w-what I believed in most…" she trailed off, closing her eyes. "What was that, Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed at the use of "chan" after her name. "M-myself. I-I left myself." She answered.

_She walked away._

_Not a day goes by,_

_For the ones she's left behind._

"Hey, Shino, how long's it been since Hinata-chan left?" Kiba asked early the next morning as they sparred, aiming a series of punches at Shino, the latter dodging every single one. "Rgh! Not even a full day. Why do you ask?" Shino grunted, aiming a kick at Kiba. Kiba jumped back, dodging the kick. "Just curious. Right, Akamaru?" "Rou, rouf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

_They're always asking why_

_As thoughts of her consume their minds_

"Why, Akamaru, why did Hinata leave, do you think? Maybe she embarrassed herself even more than usual in front of her 'precious

Naruto-kun' or something like that, so she decided to run away…" Kiba pondered to himself, petting Akamaru as they lay in a meadow, staring at the clouds. "Rou-u-u-u" Akamaru whined, as if saying, 'I dunno, maybe'

_God, please let her know,_

_The love we tried to show,_

_We promise anything,_

"Hinata, if you come back, I…I promise to try not to be so tough on you about being so quiet around Naruto." Kiba told the sky later that night, lying in the same meadow, several take-out ramen bowls strewn across the grass around him, all cleaned by Akamaru, who was licking his seventh bowl. "Man, I may never eat ramen again, I ate so much," Kiba groaned, flopping onto his back, arms spread out by his sides, his left hand petting Akamaru.

_If you just bring her home!_

Hinata looked out an opened window on Naruto's guest bedroom, the slight summer breeze playing with her hair. "Hinata, if you come back, I…I promise to try not to be so tough on you about being so quiet around Naruto." She heard Kiba's disembodied voice say. She turned red, and felt her eyes well up with tears. "Kiba," she whispered. "Thank you for your kindness, but I would rather not come back."

_She walked away,_

_She couldn't say why she was leavin'_

Hinata heard footsteps behind her, and a squeak of springs as that same someone sat down on the bed she had slept in the night before. "Hinata, why'd you leave? Didn't you like living in a big house with all those people?" Naruto asked when she had to turn away from the window for fear of the tears in her eyes falling. "No, not really. I would rather not talk about why I left, and I would honestly rather be alone so I can think about--" she cut herself off by clapping her hand over her mouth. 'Oh…That was so close! I almost told him my secret!' she thought. "Think about what?" Hinata turned red. "S-so I-I can t-think about s-stuff." "Wow, Hinata, you stuttered for the first time since yesterday!" Naruto stated. "I-is that bad?" Hinata asked worriedly "would you rather I stuttered?" "No, no, it's fine! It's just" He put his right hand behind his head, picking at the knot on his _hitai-ate_ leaf headband. I was surprised, that's all!" Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

_She walked away,_

_She left all she had believed in,_

"How can you leave yourself at your house?" Naruto asked while they were eating breakfast the next morning. Hinata put her chopsticks down. "Well, I think it's because I left my cooking supplies, my sister, and all of my dried and pressed flowers." "Ohhhh,"

_She walked away_

"Otousan, why did Hinata leave?" Hanabi asked her father. "You will not mention that name under this roof again, Hanabi-san, or you shall receive severe punishment. Do you understand? And anyways, she disgraced this clan, especially me." Was Hiashi's hardened reply. "Yes, sir." Hanabi walked out of the room her father was in, as Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "That girl is more trouble than she's worth…" He muttered.

_Tell her we love her,_

_And tell her she's wanted_

Hinata sat on her temporary new bed, sobbing slightly said, "It seems as if nobody loves me, because I 'was weak' as my father put it," "Hinata-chan! You know that's not true! We do very much so love you! I don't know about your father, but…" a sly smile crossed his face, as Kiba's disembodied voice yelled, "OI! Naruto, can we see her now, your living room reeks of old ramen!" "Yeah! She's okay now, come on in!" Naruto yelled back. "Rou,

rou-u-u-u-u-u-u!" Akamaru howled as he came bounding into the room and up into Hinata's lap. Naruto glared at the white dog for a moment, but immediately stopped when Hinata looked at him, and tried to look innocent. Shino walked calmly into the guest bedroom, only to be pushed out of the way by a running Kiba, who, seeing Hinata, ran over to her, pushed Akamaru out of her lap and squeezed her in a tight hug, only to get an icy glare from Naruto. "Where'd she go, Naruto?" Kiba demanded. "Nowhere, Dogface, she was here in my guest bedroom the whole time." Naruto shot back. Kiba raised his eyebrows suggestively, as Naruto shook his head fiercely. "Tell me, why am I here again, Kiba, Naruto?" Shino asked, trying to stop a fight from breaking out in Naruto's clean guest bedroom. "'Cause Hinata-chan is here, that's why!" Kiba answered joyfully, while Akamaru barked as if to say 'yep, that's why we're here, silly bug-man!'

_one more thing, God,_

_tell her 'please come home,_

_please come home'_

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama says you disgraced the clan, and doesn't care if you ever go back there, and if you do, you are not welcome there," Neji stated as he, Tenten, and Rock Lee walked in the room. "So?" Hinata retorted, "The only reason I would go back to that prison would be to get the rest of my stuff and come back here. This is my home now." Hinata turned red at this last statement, while everyone noted that since she had disappeared, her voice had gotten louder and more confident. "It always was. I just didn't realize it until last night…" she trailed off. Again, Kiba raised his eyebrows at Naruto and Hinata, earning a clout over the head from Tenten, who had seen the gesture.

_She walked away,_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving_

_She walked away,_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away,_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving_

_She walked away,_

_She left all she had believed in_

_The choice is yours alone now,_

_Tell me how this story…ends_

"Are you sure, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "Once you make the decision, you're here-for good." After thinking for a couple of minutes and making the others wait with baited breath. "Yeah," she finally decided, nodding gravely, "I'm sure." "YATTA! I'm not alone anymore! Thank you! You just saved me from living the rest of my life by myself, being bored into oblivion!" Naruto shouted. Kiba raised his eyebrows, yet again, this time receiving a wallop on the head from Sakura, who ran into Naruto's house, after hearing him shout "Yatta!" to see what was the matter. Naruto threw his arms around Hinata, who, surprisingly, did not faint, but returned the hug, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

**_ END_**

There, I'm done. The end. Review, please, and then GO AWAY! I'm trying to watch a TiVo'd (I do own **_a_** TiVo, but not the company) episode of _Naruto._ Go away. Bye-bye. THE END! Go play your GBASP (see TiVo) or something while I watch Gaara get pwn'd by Sasuke-kun (the first half). Remember to REVIEW! Click that little blue button that says 'go' and review!


End file.
